The location of a mobile wireless device in a wireless network may be important for a variety of applications, such as providing maps and directions to users. The location may also be important in order to provide directions for emergency personal should the user of the mobile wireless device need assistance. Other applications, such as traffic reporting, weather reports, identity of nearby restaurants, stores, and cinemas may also depend on the location of the mobile wireless device. Different applications may have different requirements for the level of precision with which the mobile wireless device's location must be determined. A number of mechanisms have been developed for determining the actual location of a wireless device. However, these mechanisms often require the wireless device to report its location to the network frequently, thereby using up network resources.